


会いたい

by herdustisverypretty



Series: Akakuro rain [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A little bit of angst, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Winter Cup, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:18:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdustisverypretty/pseuds/herdustisverypretty
Summary: Akashi is stubborn and Kuroko misses him.





	会いたい

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually one of the earlier Akakuro stories I started writing, possibly the first one I ever did. But I never finished it until now. 
> 
> I haven't particularly loved my writing as of late but whatever, have this thing. 
> 
> Set after their second Interhigh. 
> 
> The title means "I want to see you" or "I miss you" (guess where I got it from)

Kuroko is distracted from the conversation of his friends when his phone buzzes in his bag. He’s currently sitting with Aomine, Kise, and Kagami. Midorima and Takao had been there earlier, but they had left together a while ago. They’d all met up to practice together, and had ended up at Maji Burger to relax after their game.

Kuroko pulls his phone out and checks it.

“Who is it?” Kagami asks.

“It’s Mibuchi-san,” Kuroko answers.

“That guy from Akashi’s team?”

“Yes.”

“What does he want? Since when do you have his number, anyway?”

“I have to go,” Kuroko says, ignoring Kagami’s questions.

“What? Why? Where are you going?” Kise asks, pouting.

“Akashi-kun is being stupid. I need to go rescue him.”

“What? Is he okay?” Kise calls out, but Kuroko’s already out the door.

He keeps walking until he reaches the outdoor court where Akashi is practicing. It’s pouring rain, yet there he stands, shooting a ball into the hoop before chasing after it and repeating.

“He’s been doing this for hours.” Kuroko looks to his side to see Mibuchi Reo approaching him. “I can’t convince him to go home.”

“I’ll deal with him,” Kuroko says.

“Thanks. I’ll leave him to you, then. Bye-bye~”

He leaves, and Kuroko takes a moment to just watch Akashi. His form is perfect, of course. He’s so focused that he hasn’t even noticed Kuroko there, watching. Finally, Kuroko walks over to the edge of the court.

“Akashi-kun,” he says, having to yell a bit over the rain. Akashi’s head snaps up. “You’re going to get sick!”

“I’m fine,” Akashi answers, shooting the ball once again.

Kuroko sighs. He walks over to Akashi, who is about to shoot again, and takes his arm. Akashi looks at him in surprise as Kuroko takes the dirty ball off him.

“You’re going to get sick,” he repeats. “You need to go home.”

“I don’t want to,” Akashi says stubbornly. “I’m practicing so I can beat you this time.”

He tries to take the ball back off Kuroko, but the shorter teen doesn’t relinquish it.

“If you stay out here then so will I.”

Akashi frowns. “That’s childish.”

“So is what you’re doing. You’re being stubborn,” Kuroko says.

Akashi tugs the ball back out of his hands. “My immune system is strong, I won’t get sick. You, on the other hand, will.”

Kuroko frowns as well. He decides to try a different tactic. “If I asked you to come home with me, would you do that?”

Akashi stops and considers him. “You’d invite me back to your house?”

“Yes, if it’ll get you out of this rain.”

The only thing Akashi loves more than basketball is Kuroko. If he offers himself up, surely Akashi won’t resist. They broke up when Kuroko quit the Teikou basketball team, and even though Akashi has returned to normal, they haven’t discussed their relationship. Akashi had said he wanted to fix their friendship first.

He’s staring at Kuroko intensely, and it makes Kuroko want to look away. He doesn’t.  

Akashi steps closer to him, so that they’re almost pressing against one another. “That would be… interesting, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes, it would,” Kuroko murmurs, and then Akashi is closing the gap between them.

He kisses Kuroko slowly, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy’s waist and tugging him even closer, holding him tight like he’s afraid Kuroko might step away.

Kuroko has absolutely no intention of stepping away.

But he’s feeling cold and wet, so he pulls his face back from Akashi. Akashi leans in to rest his forehead against Kuroko’s for a moment.

“We should go,” Kuroko says softly. “If I get sick I’m blaming you.”

Akashi laughs. “Fine. If you get sick, I’ll take care of you.”

Kuroko smiles at him, then pulls away again and takes Akashi’s hand. They walk back to Kuroko’s place silently, and when they get inside, everyone’s already asleep, the lights all switched off. Kuroko holds a finger to his lips to tell Akashi to be quiet. He leads Akashi up to his room and shuts the door behind them.

“It’s been a while since I was in here,” Akashi says, dropping onto Kuroko’s bed.

“I know. You should make a habit of coming more often.”

Akashi smiles coyly. “I might just do that.”

He waves Kuroko over, and the blue haired teen heads over to him, sitting down next to him. That is, until Akashi pulls him into his lap so Kuroko is straddling his hips. Akashi kisses him again, a little rougher this time, one hand closed tightly in a fist in Kuroko’s pastel hair to keep them pressed together. He pushes Kuroko down onto his back, climbing over him. He overpowers Kuroko easily, despite their size really not being that much different. He holds Kuroko’s wrists beside his head as he kisses him again. Kuroko struggles a little, wanting to touch Akashi just as much, but he’s held firm. Finally, Akashi releases him, and he sits back and tugs his shirt up over his head. Kuroko reaches forward to feel at the defined muscles on his abdomen. Akashi smiles at his reaction, moving one of his hands to rest over Kuroko’s. Kuroko blushes a little from being distracted, and he sits up to pull his own shirt off.

“Are we really doing this?” Akashi asks.

“Yes,” Kuroko replies firmly. He doesn’t want Akashi to change his mind. “I want you back.”

“I feel like I haven’t repented for my sins yet. It’s unfair to you,” Akashi says, trying to pull away.

“That’s ridiculous,” Kuroko says as he throws his shirt away. “I _want_ you.”

At least Akashi seems a little more compliant now Kuroko’s body is in view. He’s gazing at Kuroko’s chest, and he reaches down to run his fingertips across his skin. He pushes Kuroko back down, then leans down and kisses his chest. He kisses down Kuroko’s body, stopping at his stomach, then moving back up. He mouths at one of Kuroko’s nipples, stroking the other with his hand. Kuroko’s breath hitches at the gentle touches, and his back instinctively arches a little.

Akashi chuckles softly. “You were always too sensitive,” he murmurs. “I love how you react.”

Kuroko blushes, but he ignores his embarrassment and says, “Then make me react more.”

Akashi’s crimson eyes burn into his own as his hands find Kuroko’s waistband, starting to tug his pants down. “You’re sure everyone’s asleep?” he asks.

Kuroko nods. “Everyone’s asleep,” he reassures.

Akashi keeps eye contact when he leans down and latches his mouth onto the front of Kuroko’s underwear. Kuroko’s eyes immediately fall shut, and he covers his mouth to hold in his moans. If they were completely alone, Akashi would probably pull his hand away and insist on hearing him, but since they have to be quiet, he doesn’t. Kuroko would like to be able to be loud, but they just can’t right now. If his parents and grandmother heard them he might actually die.

“May I take them off?” Akashi asks.

“Yes,” Kuroko nods, lifting his hips so Akashi can pull his underwear down.

He doesn’t feel embarrassed with Akashi. Partially because they’ve been together for so long, and partially because he just feels comfortable around Akashi. However, he doesn’t like being naked while his boyfriend is still mostly dressed, so he starts pulling at Akashi’s pants. He swallows in anticipation when he sees Akashi is as hard as he is. He reaches forward to stroke his hand over the pronounced bulge in Akashi’s underwear. Akashi pushes down the fabric, shifting to get them off so he can drop them beside the bed. He leans forward over Kuroko and kisses him again.

“Please, Sei-kun,” Kuroko murmurs when they separate a minute later, “I want you inside me.”

Akashi looks visibly interested, but he says, “Tetsuya, no, it will hurt you.”

“I don’t care, it will be fine, just please, please, do it.”

Akashi smiles. “Well, when you beg so sweetly like that, I can’t resist. I don’t suppose you have lubrication?”

“Actually, I do,” Kuroko says. He sits up to reach into his drawer, fishing out the bottle from the back where it’s hidden away. “Leftover from when we were together before.”

Akashi smirks, holding up the bottle to inspect it. “You still have some left? You haven’t been using it much on your own then?”

Kuroko blushes. “I don’t use it that often… Just sometimes when I miss you…”

Akashi kisses him once more. “You needn’t miss me anymore. I’m here.”

Kuroko pulls him back in, wrapping his arms around Akashi’s neck to hold him in place. Good, he doesn’t want him going anywhere again. Akashi pushes his knees apart and settles between his legs. Kuroko watches, heart fluttering excitedly, as Akashi tips some of the lube out into his hand. Akashi picks up his knees, pushing them back to his chest. Kuroko hooks his arms under them to hold them in place, blushing a little from the revealing position. He jerks slightly when he feels the wet press of Akashi’s fingers between his legs. It’s been a long time since they did anything like this. They’ve never actually had sex, though they’ve experimented with other things. Kuroko isn’t nervous at all, he just wants Akashi back so much he doesn’t care if it hurts.

“How is it?” Akashi asks as he slides his fingers in and out.

“Good,” Kuroko answers breathlessly. He’s missed this. What they’re doing and also Akashi’s contact in general.

Akashi shifts his fingers deeper and Kuroko shudders. “Ahh, found your sweet spot, hm?” the older teen asks happily.

“N-No,” Kuroko stutters.

Akashi grins and kisses the corner of his lips. “I have complete control over you now.”

He swipes the spot again and Kuroko struggles to stifle a moan. Even if he manages to hold in his moans, he feels like he’s breathing so loudly that his family will hear that anyway. He hopes not.

“Will that do?” Akashi asks. “I’m quite impatient here. When you look so willing like this, I don’t want to hold back.”

“Then don’t,” Kuroko breathes. “I’m ready.”

Akashi kisses him, cupping his cheek tenderly. Then he holds onto Kuroko’s hips, carefully pushing forward and into his body. Kuroko’s mouth falls open in a silent scream as Akashi pushes inside; it burns tremendously, but it’s somehow satisfying. Akashi lets him adjust for a minute, then he’s moving again. He’s slow, and actually quite gentle, but it still feels like too much. Kuroko squeezes his eyes shut, biting down on his lip hard to contain the noises he wants to make. The feeling of Akashi moving in and out of him is slightly uncomfortable, but it feels nicer now too; with each brush against his prostate, it feels better and better. He relinquishes his hold on his knees to wrap his legs around Akashi’s body, his arms looping around Akashi’s neck to hold him close. Their faces are close, and Akashi looks into his eyes for a moment, his gaze showing utter affection. Kuroko kisses him briefly before he needs to breathe again.

“Aah- S-Sei-kun,” Kuroko moans quietly.

Hearing the affectionate nickname seems to turn Akashi on, as he moans softly and thrusts a little harder. He slams against Kuroko’s prostate again, and the younger teen squeaks in pleasure.

“Hush,” Akashi says. “Don’t want anyone to hear you.”

“I- can’t help it,” Kuroko replies.

“Ah- I’m close, come with me, Tetsuya,” Akashi murmurs.

He strokes his fingers along Kuroko’s erection, making the smaller boy gasp and shiver. Kuroko feels himself coming, and he bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood to keep from screaming. He smiles, sighing breathlessly when he realises Akashi timed it perfectly so they came together. He really is talented at absolutely everything, of course. Akashi slides out of him, kissing his cheek sweetly before settling down beside him in the bed. He tugs Kuroko against him in an embrace as the pair try to catch their breath.

“Don’t leave me again,” Kuroko says, burying his face in Akashi’s neck.

He hears Akashi inhale slowly as he pats Kuroko’s back gently. “It’s okay. I won’t. I promise. I’m here for good. I love you, Tetsuya. More than you realise.”

“Impossible,” Kuroko mumbles into Akashi’s skin. “I love you the same amount, we’re equal.”

Akashi hums. “I suppose. But I love you more.”

Kuroko lifts his head to playfully glare at Akashi. “Let’s agree to disagree on that.”

Akashi laughs softly. “Fine, fine. We love each other the same. Happy?”

Kuroko smiles, snuggling back against his boyfriend. “Very. I have you again. I’m perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this. I might write a sequel where Kuroko gets sick after being out in the rain and Akashi looks after him haha. That'd be cute.


End file.
